The present invention relates to an epicyclic gearbox for a wind power installation which is provided with a rotor.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
German patent document DE 102 60 132 A1 describes an epicyclic gearbox suitable for wind power installations, whereby the shafts of the planet gears are provided with oil-carrying channels which are connected to the oil passage through the gearbox. As a result lubricating oil is forced in a flow direction through the planet gear bearings so that all the rows of rollers are supplied with sufficient lubricating oil for lubrication, even when there are a plurality of rows of bearings. The lubricating oil flowing through the bearings also flushes away from the bearings any wear particles that may be present as a result of bearing wear and the friction when teeth engage. The epicyclic gearbox has one planet stage, which in many cases is insufficient to transmit the torque.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved epicyclic gearbox to obviate prior art shortcomings.